Favourite Person
by Noini
Summary: Complete and utter Jake and Bells fluff.


Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer...not me...really wish it was though so I could fix the bits I don't like.

This was written as a Birthday Present for NiamhG, lá breithe sona duit.

* * *

"Jakey, come here Jakey." The little fair girl ran after the small dark boy

"No." He shouted.

"Please Jakey" Big fat tears rolled down the little girls cheeks.

"I said No." He stomped his foot.

"Why won't you play with me?" She demanded.

"'Cause." He folded his little arms in front.

"Why?" She cried.

"Just 'cause." He turned his back on her.

"But Jakey, you're my best friend in the whole wide world and I lurve you." She tried to make him turn to face her but her wouldn't.

"No you don't." He shook his head.

"Yes I do." She cried. "Jacob Efffrm Black, to tell you something that's not true is a lie, are you calling me a liar?"

"No." He relented.

"Jakey, why don't you like me anymore?" She plopped down on the ground rubbing her eyes with her small hands.

"You prefer Leah to me." He stated sadly.

"Leah?" Her voice rose in surprise.

"Yes, she's now your bestest friend." He pouted.

"No she's not, you are, why are you saying this?" Her little brows wrinkled up in confusion.

"I saw you." He claimed.

"Saw me do what?" Bella huffed in confusion.

"I saw her brush your hair." He admitted.

"So?" She wondered.

"I was the only one you let brush your hair, you said." He cried, now tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jakey, you silly goose, that's your thing. You only 'low me to brush your hair 'cause I'm your best friend." She cried.

"Oh!" He exclaimed.

"So are you still mad at me Jakey?" She asked hesitantly.

"No Bells, how can I be mad at you, I lurve you, your my best friend in the whole world." He gave her a big toothy smile.

"You're my best friend too Jakey and you are my favourite person." She laughed and pulled him towards her for a big happy hug.

* * *

"Bella please?" He begged.

"No." She huffed.

"Pretty please?" He asked desperately.

"No, and stop trying to look cute it won't work." She laughed.

"Please don't make me go to that stupid dance all by myself." He pouted.

"Jake I don't dance." She reminded him fiercely.

"We won't have to dance." He insisted.

"How can we go to a dance and not 'dance'." She questioned his logic.

"Don't be silly." He admonished.

"I'm not being silly." She refuted laughing at him again.

"Yes you are." He insisted. "Is it so terrible to want my best friend to come to the spring dance with me?"

"Yes when she has two left feet. Why don't you ask one of the girls in your class?" She asked against her better judgement.

"Cause they're all stupid and smell funny." He sighed, sitting down on the couch with an innocent look on his face.

"Smell funny?" She giggled.

"Yeah like stuff that mom uses to wash the curtains." He shrugged already bored with the conversation.

"Oh Jake, that's perfume that girls wear. It's meant to make them smell pretty." She shook her head in resignation. Her best friend was useless.

"Yuk, you mean they put that stuff on themselves on purpose? Thank the spirits you never smell like that." He shook in horror.

"Yeah, daddy doesn't like it either. He would never buy it for me, I have enough difficulty in convincing him that I don't like washing in saddle wood soap." She sighed, it was fine when she was younger but now she really wished she had some female company to help with stuff like that.

"Yeah that was funny when you used to smell like a boy." Jake smirked.

Stupid best friend. "No it wasn't"

"Yes it was, especially since you looked like a boy after the haircut he gave you." He was laughing now.

"Remind me why you are my best friend again? But thank God your Mom started trimming my hair for me after that. And why are you laughing Jakey you cried the day daddy cut my hair." She laughed.

"Shuttup I did not." He denied.

"Oh yes you did." Now she was the one smirking. "You always wanted to brush my hair before bed."

"Didn't, and stop trying to distract me, you are my best friend so you have to come save me." He stated folding his arms defensively.

"Jacob, what's going on? It's not like you to even want to go to a dance, I remember last year you, Embry and Quil hid outside and laughed at all the "losers" for getting dressed up and dancing with stupid girls." She would never admit that she agreed with them, she always had to be the sensible one or they would never have any boundaries, those boys would live in a constant state of grounding and extra chores if it wasn't for her quick thinking and common sense.

He bent his black head and rubbed his neck nervously. He always did this when she caught him out on a lie. "Jacob?"

"Okay, ya see...emmmmm... you know Emily young?" He asked shyly.

"Yes." Immediately her eyes sharpened and her hackles rose. This little bitch had been trying to rob her Jakey from her since she transferred to the reservation. She had stolen Leah from her, but she sure as hell was not getting her Jakey.

"Well she came up to me today in the cafeteria and asked me to go to the dance with her in front of everyone and emm...I didn't know what to say so I kinda said I already had a partner. So she demanded to know who and well you're the only girl I can stand so I said you and well she kinda huffed and walked off. I'm sorry Bells but all the girls are acting funny this year, it's like they look at me as if I was a prize or something, girls are scary." He muttered looking miserable. "You're my best friend Bella and my favourite person."

"Fine, I'll go, but you have to come dress shopping with me and daddy." She knew exactly what he meant, she had seen the trollops of La Push eyeing up her Jake since he had that growth spurt this summer. He was growing up well, he was always beautiful but now he was maturing to be drop dead gorgeous.

"What?...No...why?" If anyone hating shopping more than her it was Jake.

"Because, if I have to suffer wearing a blasted dress, you will at least suffer through the buying of it." She turned around and marched into the kitchen to call her father and inform him they were about to ruin his day.

Unknown to Jake she could see his reflection in the wall mirror as he fist pumped quietly behind her and then gave a thumps up signal towards the window, she quickly ran through the kitchen, climbed up on the counter and looked out the kitchen window to see Kim and Quil give each other high fives. It looked like she had been played. Smirking she picked up the phone to arrange what was going to be the longest shopping trip of Jake's life.

She called into the living room. "It's a good thing that you're my best friend too Jakey and you are also my favourite person."

* * *

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"Please pick up."

"I didn't blow you off, I swear."

"Bells I couldn't even celebrate my birthday 'cause you weren't there."

"Bells, please tell me what I did, it's been weeks, your my best friend, please just talk to me."

Another night spent listening and deleting the 100's of voice messages left by her ex best friend and a fair few of his friends...Oh yeah she had thought they were her friends too, but it became very clear to her that she was not theirs.

It was stupid really, he was her best friend not her boyfriend but when she walked into the living room during that party and saw him kissing Emily Young with his friends around him cheering him on, she felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. She didn't know what to make of this sudden feeling of loss? She just couldn't breathe and had to get out of there, so she ran. She pretty much ran all the way home having no idea how long it took her as that is one long road but when she got home she was cold and wet and covered in muck.

She hadn't left the house since, refusing to go out in case she bumped into him or one of his friends. Her Dad had tried to talk to her but she refused to speak about Jake, she knew he had been on the phone to Billy asking him what was possibly wrong. Luckily she was old enough to stay home alone when her dad was in work so she didn't have to go be minded by Sarah. She normally would have just gone anyway to be with Jake but not anymore...no sir, this "pale face native wannabe" as that Emily Young liked to call her when no one else was around was keeping well away from the reservation. She was going to find herself some pale face friends. As soon as she was able to leave the house that was.

Ten days after being stabbed in the heart she had progressed to the couch. She lay staring at the ceiling feeling sorry for herself, she knew she was being stupid and it was just teenage angst as her father called it, but to her Jake had defined who she was for so long, they were always Jake and Bells, she didn't know how to be just Bella. She was considering calling her mother and going to visit her for a while, maybe being away from here would do her good. But could she live with her mom? She was just so erratic. Bella didn't even know where she was or have a phone number for her, she had been in Florida for a while but she received an email a while ago to say she was moving on.

There was a banging on the door while she lay there contemplating love, life and the universe. She had no intention of talking to anyone so she just ignored the noise. The banging didn't let up, she could hear Jake's voice getting louder and louder. "Bella I know you're in there, I am not going until you answer this damn door, now let me in."

She didn't care, she let him shout, none of her neighbours would be in, so all he was doing was tiring himself out. Eventually it went quiet, she released a breath of relief, she was scared he would be relentless. But now she was annoyed with herself because she felt sad that he had left. God she was confused, she was insane, didn't want to see him...yet she was sad he left...She was completely baffled by her feelings.

She sat up quickly in anger, infuriated by her inner thoughts. Stretching her arms above her head she turned towards the stairs and was surprised to see Jake standing there breathing deeply with his hands clenched in a fist. His hair and eyes were wild. Bella had never seen him so angry. She had never seen him look so beautiful. Her eyes were caught in his dark gaze. Her Jakey was not standing there, the future Chief of La Push was in her living room and he was not taking no for an answer. She just knew by him he was going nowhere until he understood what the hell was going on.

Deflated she plopped back down on the couch and put her head in her hands she didn't know what to say, how could she put into words what she didn't understand. How could she explain to him that he broke her heart. He was the only person she saw, he was her Jake. But now he was with that ...that...BITCH. She took what was hers, he is meant to be hers, his first kiss was meant to be hers. Maybe he would never see her that way. She joked with him regularly that he was gonna be Chief Jacob but seriously the future Chief would have to have a native princess on his arm, not a motherless pale face. She could feel the tears leak out of her eyes and run down her burning cheeks. She was angry, sad, embarrassed, hurting to name but a few emotions and she knew he was still standing there, waiting and staring.

After an age he finally spoke. "Why are you ignoring me, hiding from me?"

"Sorry." She mumbled. Too drained an exhausted to fight, it wasn't his fault he didn't feel the same way about her as she felt about him, she shouldn't punish him for her stupid hormones, but she honestly couldn't remain friends with him and see him with that man robbing bitch. She knew she would steal him away from her, she was always pretty but now as a teenager she was beautiful with boobs and everything. Bella felt she was still like a boy, flat, skinny and lanky. Emily was elegant and poised and could walk without falling down every few minutes, Bella was like a baby deer on the ground more than she was up on two legs.

"Sorry for what?" He growled. "For disappearing from my Birthday party, making me look a fool or for ignoring me since?"

"I..I...I'm..m..m sorry for it all, I just didn't know what to do." She choked.

"What happened?" He growled.

"Whhhhen I got..t..t there P..Paul opened the door and told me that you were in the garage and I was to go there...I thought it odd but I went and waited and waited, I could hear noise in the house s...s...so I went in the back door and t..t..there you where kissing her, the bitch that has gone out of her way to make my life miserable! You didn't want me there Jacob Black you got your friends to keep me away." She sniffed and refused to look at him.

He stepped closer. "So you ran out on me because I kissed a girl."

"No!" She lied, standing up and walking away from him. "I ran out because you got your friends to do your dirty work and keep me away from you and that skank. If you didn't want me at your party you shouldn't have invited me."

"I didn't." He spat.

"Yes you did." She shouted.

"I didn't invite you; you were there when I planned it. Like you always are. You are always there. Everytime I turn around, you and you big brown eyes are right there looking at me as if you expect something from me." He ground out.

"What? I don't believe you?" She stammered. "If you didn't want me around why didn't you say something? I thought we were best friends, I thought ...Oh my God, you haven't wanted to be my friend? Since when?" All the anger had left she felt alone and lost. Jake was the only thing that ever made sense in her life and the last ten days had been so hard, but now to find out it was all a lie hurt her more than she could ever comprehend. She collapsed onto a chair holding her chest trying to breathe. She had to get out of there; she needed to see if her Dad had her mom's number, maybe she could stay with her for a while so she can get away. Oh God, this is not normal.

She sensed him move closer and cringed away, God what else was he going to say? How else was he going to turn the knife in her heart?

He knelt down and she tried to move away but he stopped her with his freaky strong hands. "Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I was just pissed at you for leaving me. You are my best friend. I didn't know that Paul had sent you to the garage and I will sort him out when I get back. Paul just loves messing with me. He thinks...he thinks that we are more than just friends and I think he planned the whole thing so that we would show something, show our feelings or something. I didn't kiss Emily. She kissed me. Some of them were playing truth or dare, I was obviously a dare. I pushed her away, it took a while to get her off me as she was attached to me like super glue, I didn't want to kiss her Bella, I pushed her away, I didn't kiss her at all."

Bella looked into his eyes and saw complete honesty blazing from them. She didn't know what to say, she just knew this was going to be a turning point in their relationship.

His gaze captured hers and she couldn't move. His beautiful face moves slowly towards hers. Bella couldn't breathe. His breath fanned her face. He lowered his gaze to her lips and moved forward gently touching hers. It was like an electric shock went through her body, starting at her tingling lips. Jake pulled back and looked at her waiting for a reaction. She still couldn't speak but she certainly knew what she wanted, without second thoughts she grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers again. The tingling of her lips spread around her body and centred on her stomach. Butterflies exploded in there making her feel happy, nervous, sick and downright funny. Jake's lips were so soft, softer than she imagined. She can't believe she was kissing her best friend. Neither of them knew what they were doing, it was a bit rough a bit sloppy but neither of them cared they were glad to be doing something they probably should have done a long time ago. A good while later she pulled away as she really needed to breath but she didn't want to move out of his arms as he held her tightly too him.

"Now that was my first kiss." He whispered in her ear.

"Mine too." She smiled.

"Bella, I know I can be a dick, and an idiot but you are my best friend and my favourite person, but do you think you could possible also be my girlfriend." He kissed her on the cheek after he asked.

"I don't know Jake, what if it goes wrong and we're not friends anymore? I can't lose you; this was the hardest ten days of my life." She sniffed, remembering the sadness she felt deep down in her soul being without Jake.

"Bella you are my favourite person, there is no way that is ever going to happen." He stated firmly.

She snuggled into his chest feeling like she was exactly where she belonged.

"Yes Jake, I would love to be your girlfriend. You're my best friend in the whole wide world and I lurve you. You're my favourite person too." She smiled.


End file.
